The Sound of Raindrops
by koji3
Summary: AU:It all started out as a game. Until the unexpected happened.[rewrote chpt1]{on hold}
1. Prologue

Notes: Hello everyone I just wanted to do a story that wasn't in first person point of veiw for once. Though I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Well on with the story. Don't forget to read and review. That would be nice. 

Disclaimer: Do I really look like I could own Yugioh. I mean come on. Why would I be wasting time writing fanfics when I could just put my ideas in the show. And whoever tries to sue me. Well...that doesn't even deserve a response. If you haven't gotten it by now I don't own Yugioh. And sorry for my crankyness and horrible spelling errors.

Pairings:Malik/??? (may add some later. Heh heh. Poor Katsuya.)

Warnings: Contains suicide and maybe some curses. Rated for later contents. Maybe.

__

blah = thoughts

~~~~~~~

The Sound of Raindrops

Proluge

__

-Though I cry you will never see my tears

It was raining. Malik stood on the railing. A bitter smile on his face. He had hurt the one person he had promised to protect. For that he could never be forgiven.

Taking a deep breath he held the knife to his heart. _This was the only way._ Looking up at the dark sky he laughed harshly. Was it tears he felt on his face or the rain? He honestly didn't know, nor care. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the raging waters beneath him. It was almost perfect how everything was going as planned. He hadn't expected the rain, but he wasn't complaining. It was better this way. It'd be harder for anyone to find his body afterwards. There was no way anyone could save him now. It was like Ra was trying to help him as well. _May you be safe love._ Stabbing himself he jumped off of the bridge into the cold waters. Now he could rest easy knowing that it was done. Everything was over. No everything was finally begining. _This is my gift to you love. Always you...._

If I had known...if I had known things would turn out this way I still would have loved you. I wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An: Can you guess who he's talking about? Trust me its not what you think (the situation) ...maybe. But you have to admit thats like the perfect way to kill yourself. This way no one can find you in time to help you if you actually survived stabbing yourself in the heart. Plus the water will 'steal his body heat' or something. Helps that the waters pretty vicous. Plus he probab-err never mind. . Anyway next chapter will be longer if your wondering. I tried to make the proluge longer but i couldn't come up with anything else to add to this.


	2. Chapter One

Notes: Yeah I finally came up with a story line now so i'm not going to aimlessly wander around. Though it may have a few holes in it, but who cares about that right now. Yami fans be warned because i made yami the bad guy in this fic. Originaly i was going to make Marik the bad guy but then i kept making him nicer and nicer and couldn't do it. And Jou fans...i'm really sorry but i had to do that to him. You'll see why later on. Well please read and review. I really appreciate it. And excuse my bad spelling i really need to find someone to be my editor or something. You know its wierd but for some reason the text keeps changing to Courier New every once in a while no matter what i do so please ignore that. I think i might have gotten rid of it but just in case.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

Pairings: MalikxRyou, BakuraxMarik, YamixJou, SetoxOtogi( i can't really see this pairing but it works with the story.) AnzuxHonda **Some pairings may change later on** 

One sided relationships: YamixRyou, YugixBakura, AnzuxMarik

Responses:

happy yaoi lover: was it that obvious. Hee hee. Thats my favorite couple too.

Night Shadows: wah your so nice! Don't worry this story has alot of angst at least alot for marik and jou. Though ryou and malik may suffer a little as well.

Warnings: Contains suicide, some curses, character death, yaoi, and violence. Rated for later contents. Oh and yugi is kinda like a midget hippi on drugs. *sigh. Still has something against him.* 

_blah_=excerts{Ryou's POV}-(will be explained later on.)

__

'blah' = thoughts

~~~~~~~

The Sound of Raindrops

Chapter One

__

-The past cannot be changed only the future is undecided

6 weeks later...

Finishing up Ryou saved his manuscript on his harddrive then shut the computer off. Getting up he goes to his bed and lays down. They thought he was finally getting over Malik's death. The fools. Smiling bitterly Ryou covered his eyes with his right arm. Malik always said he looked cute like that. Then he would jump on him and...Curling up on his side Ryou felt tears fall down his cheeks. '_Malik I miss you so much.'_

After Maliks disapearence Ryou had stopped eating unless someone forced him, talking , even moving. Soon he had looked like a skeleton. The others began to worry about him. Telling him it wasn't his fault.That no one had expected Malik to go that far. That he needed to eat or he'd end up dead too. Didn't they understand that he was already dead? Only his body remained now that Malik was gone. He had not only left but Malik had also taken Ryou's soul with him. Only Bakura understood, because in a way he had lost a part of himself as well. When Malik had died Marik had disappeared.

It was only 2 weeks afterwards that he began to eat again on his own. Though he didn't eat that much. The only person he would speack to was Bakura but that was because Bakura needed him in a way. He didn't say more than one word to anyone else a day. No matter what they do. If only he hadn't listened to him. If only... but that wasn't the point now. '_Malik..'._ Reaching under his pillow he felt for the letter. '_Soon.'_

6 months earlier...

Hearing a noise outside Ryou stopped typing and went to see what was happening. Peaking outside his door he watched a man struggle with the boxes he was carrying. Without a second thought Ryou went outside to the strangers aid.

" Do you need help?"

Giving Ryou a grateful look the stranger nodded. He has such pretty voilet eyes, Ryou mused. Flushing Ryou carried one of the boxes into the apartment the stranger had pointed to. What was he thiinking? Seeing the room was decorated with boxes he blinked then shrugged. '_He must have just moved in I guess._' 

Placing the box down somewhere he turned back to the stranger.

" Thanks! You helped alot. I was almost afraid I wasn't going to make it." Wiping the sweat off his forehead he went to his refrigerater and took out a can of cola. " Do you want one?"  
" Thanks. So you just moved here?"  
" Yeah. The names Malik. You?"  
Taking the soda Malik offered him Ryou stared at it without answering. Trying to figure out what he was doing in some strangers apartment telling him his name.

" It's Ryou. I live across from you two rooms down in apartment 8C."  
" Really. Hmm." Nodding his head as if he had just found the answer to a hard problem Malik smiled at Ryou. " How about I take you out to lunch. My treat."

' _What in the? I'm not gonna just go out with some stranger I just met._'

" Okay."

_And that's how I met Malik. It took him one week to get me to go out with him, though we were already going to places to eat and had once gone to see a movie but those weren't counted as dates. It took him another week to get in my pants and yet another week to finally let him meet my brother and friends. Thinking about it again I can't help but wonder if maybe this wasn't such a good idea. My brother has a tendency to drive away the people I'm seeing. Which is why I never told him about Malik and even hid our relationship from Jou, my best friend. I **really** like Malik_.

~~~

" Okay so who am I going to meet first?"  
" Um... Jou."

Malik raised his eyebrow at that. " You really don't want me to meet your brother do you."  
" No. No I don't," Ryou said without heisitation. His eyes serious.

" Okay so who's Jou?" Malik asked nipping Ryou's ear.

They were currently sitting on Ryou's couch cuddling together. Malik stroking Ryou's hair. Purring softly Ryou rubbed against him.

" He's been my best friend since third grade. He saved me from getting beat up by some bullies in our class. Ever since then we've been together. Ah that feels nice."

Smirking at him Malik pulled Ryou closer. " I don't have anything to worry about do I?" He didn't and they both knew it but Ryou played along.

" Of course not. I only belong to you and you know it. Besides Jou's in a serious relationship with someone."

" Really?" Leaning forward he licked Ryou's neck. " With who and for how long."  
" Um... Stop that! I can't concentrate when you do that. Do you want to know or not?" Giving Ryou an innocent look Malik backed off. " Okay lets see. He's with this guy named Yami. They've been together for 6 years now, only they just don't seem suited for each other. Somethings been wrong with Jou ever since they got together but he won't tell me what. Saying it's just my imagination, but Yami really creeps me out. Whenever he's around I always get the feeling of being watched."

Shuddering Ryou snuggled closer to Malik. Feeling troubled about Jou and Yami.

" I see." Frowning Malik looked at Ryou's pale face then Sighed. ' _Looks like I have no choice,_' he thought. Leaning forward he captured Ryou's lips in a kiss. Giving comfort than any real desire. Clutching at his shoulders Ryou kissed him back. Just then the door opened but they were to busy to notice. Bringing Ryou closer Malik hand started to move...

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"

__

uh-oh.

" Looks like I got to meet your brother first after all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN/ Is it just me or does anyone else get the feeling ff.net is trying to get us to go to adultfanfiction.net. I mean think about it. First they took away the NC-17 rating, now it looks like they want to get rid of all of our lemons. Next thing you know we'll even lose the R rating. Which leaves us only two places i can think of to go to. Adultfanfiction.net or mediaminer.org. Not sure why they want us to go to aff.net but it's a posibility right.


End file.
